Ogden's Sign (Quest)
Ogden's Sign is a quest that involves a signpost which has been stolen from Ogden the tavern owner. If this quest is available, it will be impossible to enter the until it has been completed. It is initiated by speaking to Ogden anytime after entering the third floor of the dungeon. The Signpost itself is on level four, near the stairs, guarded by several s. However, it is in a locked chest, and Snotspill, a leader of the Dark Ones, has the key. He will give it to the hero but will insist that the sign be returned to him. Retrieving the sign and returning it to Ogden will complete the quest and the hero will be rewarded with the . However, when the hero again approaches Snotspill, he will trigger an ambush of many Dark Ones as well as himself. The hero can also give the sign to Snotspill instead of taking it back to Ogden, but Snotspill will still attack and you can no longer get the Harlequin Crest from Ogden. Behind Snotspill's room is the stairwell to the Catacombs. NPC quotes Initiation: :"Master, I have a strange experience to relate. I know that you have a great knowledge of those monstrosities that inhabit the Labyrinth, and this is something that I cannot understand for the very life of me... I was awakened during the night by a scraping sound just outside of my Tavern. When I looked out from my bedroom, I saw the shapes of small Demon-like creatures in the inn yard. After a short time, they ran off, but not before stealing the sign to my Inn. I don't know why the demons would steal my sign but leave my family in peace... 'Tis strange, no?" Deckard Cain: :"I see that this strange behavior puzzles you as well. I would surmise that since many Demons fear the Light of the Sun and believe that it holds great power, it may be that the Rising Sun depicted on the sign you speak of has led them to believe that it too holds some arcane powers. Hmm, perhaps they are not all as smart as we had feared..." Pepin: :"My goodness, Demons running about the village at night, pillaging our homes - is nothing sacred? I hope that Ogden and Garda are all right. I suppose that they would come to see me if they were hurt..." Griswold: :"Demons stole Ogden's Sign, you say? That doesn't sound much like the atrocities I've heard of - or seen. Demons are concerned with ripping out your heart, not your signpost." Gillian: :"Oh, my! Is that where the sign went? My grandmother and I must have slept right through the whole thing. Thank the Light that those monsters didn't attack the Inn." Wirt: :"What - is he saying I took that? I suppose that Griswold is on his side, too. Look, I got over simple sign stealing months ago. You can't turn a profit on a piece of wood." Farnham: :"You know what I think? Somebody took that sign, and they gonna want lots of money for it. If I was Ogden... and I'm not, but if I was... I'd just buy a new sign with some pretty drawing on it. Maybe a nice mug of ale or a piece of cheese..." Adria: :"No Mortal can truly understand the mind of the Demon. Never let their erratic actions confuse you, as that too may be their plan." Snotspill, First Encounter: :"Hey - you that one that kill all! You get me magic banner or we attack! You no leave with Life! You kill big uglies and give back magic. Go past corner and door. Find uglies. You give, you go!" Early Return: :"You kill uglies, get banner. You bring to me, or else..." Snotspill, Return: :"You give! Yes, good! Go now, we strong! We kill all with big magic! (laughs)" Completion: :"Oh, you didn't have to bring back my sign, but I suppose that it does save me the expense of having another one made. Well, let me see. What could I give you as a fee for finding it? Hmmm. What have we here... Ah, yes! This cap was left in one of the rooms by a magician who stayed here some time ago. Perhaps it may be of some value to you." Diablo III In Diablo III, this quest does not reappear in The Darkening of Tristram, but one can still obtain by killing Snotspill. The event also rewards a banner pattern with Tavern of the Rising Sun symbol on it.